Catch Me if you Can
by Care Bear Assassin
Summary: Matt and Christie play a little game at the con. MattxChristie Rated T for implications.


**OK, so I know that I already have two other stories that I NEED to update, but I was too excited for this category!! See, this is what happened. I asked to add a Dramacon category and they did!!!! . So I just HAD to write a little story for it. I couldn't help myself. The category looked so lonely because of no stories in it. This is literally off the top of my head, so don't hate me please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dramacon, or the characters, just the situations I choose to put them in.

* * *

****Devil Christie  
**_Angel Christie_**_  
_**

**

* * *

**

"How can I possibly get lost again?!"

_Well if you would stop following the signs that point UP then we wouldn't be in this mess!!!_

_**Patience is a virtue, you know?**_

It was the first day of the con and Christie was already lost. She was wandering down halls trying to find the bathroom and looking at the ridiculous signs posted everywhere.

All of a sudden her cell phone buzzed and she knew she had a text message. She didn't want to admit to herself that she hoped it was a certain tact-less, sun glasses wearing guy.

_**TO: Christie**_

_**FROM: Matt**_

_**Where are you? **_

_**I want to see you.**_

Christie blushed and tried to still her energizer bunny powered heart.

_**TO: Matt**_

_**FROM: Christie**_

_**The convention ran away.**_

_**So now I'm...somewhere.**_

Somehow, Christie found the dealers room. She decided to play a little game.

Finding a nice big sign, Christie took a picture and sent it to Matt, along with the message; _**Catch me if you can.**_

It was only when she looked at the picture did she realize how close Matt was to her. Naturally, she ran for her life.

She found herself back in the hallways of doom and didn't chance looking behind her. Running behind a corner she plastered herself to the wall and caught her breath. Looking around the corner, ninja style, she saw Matt running the other way.

Taking another picture, this one of his back, she sent it to him saying; _**I know something you don't know. XD**_

Knowing he would turn around pretty soon, she made sure to run down her hallway and turn a few corners and hide again. She once again hid behind a wall and waited for him to respond.

_**TO: Christie**_

_**FROM: Matt**_

_**If I were you, I'd run faster. **_

_**I'm cooooming.**_

Christie laughed at his corny answer and peaked around the corner. This time, Matt was running towards her and she ran off again. He was catching up to her pretty fast and grabbed her around the waist and pushed her up against a wall. They were both out of breath and Christie couldn't help but blush a little bit, being so close to him.

"Looks like you caught me. Sadly, I ran out of prizes so you'll have to settle for a congratulatory handshake," she said, grinning when he squeezed her hip in response.

"I don't think I'll be able to settle for a handshake," he said, right before he kissed her.

She put both of her hands behind his neck and kissed him back, loving the feel of his arms around her.

A throat being cleared was heard suddenly, and both Christie and Matt looked over to see a woman who belonged to the con staff looking at them with an eyebrow raised.

Smiling sheepishly, Christie grabbed Matts hand and headed towards her table to tell Beth she was going to go up to her room for a little bit and that she would be back soon. She didn't want Beth to have to handle the table on her own for the whole day.

"So, do you want to head up to my room?" Christie asked Matt.

"Do you really have to ask?" he responded.

They walked across the street, holding hands, and headed up to her hotel room.

What happened next, is another story.

* * *

_**Well, here's my first oneshot for Dramacon!**_

_**I'm kind of sad I didn't make it a 1,000 word story, but oh well. ^^ Hope you like it!**_

_**and I hope to see other Dramacon fics filling up this category as well. XD**_

_**~Care Bear Assassin  
**_


End file.
